1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked electronic card connector assembly, and particularly to such an assembly having an ejector means for ejecting electronic cards inserted therein.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronic card connectors are widely used for reading/accessing electronic cards, such as PCMCIA (Card Bus) cards, Smart Cards and so on. Such an electronic card can only be accessed by means of a unique card connector. The card connector is provided with an ejector means at one lateral side thereof for ejecting the electronic card inserted therein. Generally, the card connectors are individually and side-by-side mounted in computers for receiving corresponding electronic cards. Accordingly, not only the number of components in computers is increased, but also a large space is required for accommodating such individual electronic card connectors.
Hence, it is desired to provide a stacked electronic card connector assembly for alleviating the above-discussed problems.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a stacked electronic card connector assembly having ejector means.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a stacked electronic card connector assembly consisting of two different types of electronic card connectors.
An electronic card connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises first and second electrical card connectors stacked with each other for receiving first and second electronic cards, respectively. The first connector, named as a smart card connector, includes a first insulative frame, a terminal module received in the first frame, a first metal shell partially covering on the first frame and a first ejector member pivotally attached to the first metal shell. The second electronic card connector, named as a card bus connector, is attached to the first electronic card connector for receiving a second electronic card. The second connector includes a second insulative frame, a plurality of terminals retained in the second frame, a second metal shell covering on the second frame and a second ejector member pivotally attached to the second metal shell. An actuator member is positioned adjacent either of the first and second ejector members for cooperatively ejecting the first or second electronic cards.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.